The Dress
by Keats112
Summary: This is a multi chapter story of how The Joker and Batman meet. There will be Original Characters Joker Batman Gordon Alfred etc. This story starts not long after the Joker has had his accident. Batman is the egnimatic hero that Gotham is only just starting to accept. This tale will have violence, murder, romace and above all...dun dun duuun!...Very bad Jokes! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_THE GIRL THE BANK AND THE CLOWN_

It was a scorching hot morning in the venerable old city of Gotham. It was only nine am and already the temperature had risen to seventy Fahrenheit. People were out on the street, women in strappy summer dresses, men in loose linen shirts all on their way to work or other business. The sun was already high in the cloudless azure summer skies. A feeling of happiness was swamping the city, crime rates had been falling ever since the mysterious "Batman" had started to protect the citizens of this fine city. Whoever this mystery man was he had put an end to the infamous Red Hood Gang, to the eternal thanks of all who had suffered at their hands. The Gotham City Enquirer had tried to get exclusive pictures of the hero, all to no avail. Many men had come forward in the first frantic months claiming to be the Batman. All of them frauds. Men and women wanted to be him and be with him. When the night fell his symbol would shine in the skies. A white circle with a Bat emblem glowing in the darkness filling the hearts of all those saw it with hope and pride. Knowing that the enigmatic hero was protecting them, the Gothamites could sleep peacefully in their beds.

Rose O'Toole was walking down Kane Street on her way to the Gotham City Merchant Bank. She had turned eighteen at the end of July and she was about to open her first account with the inheritance her Grandmother had left her. She had an appointment at nine thirty with the bank manager Mr. Evert. Although she would have normally have gone by taxi, it was such a beautiful August day she had decided to walk. She was wearing her new summer dress. It was a pretty lilac colour, with cute little orange flowers dotted randomly all over it. She was feeling very happy and slightly dreamy. As she came up to Wayne Tower she stopped and looked up at it. It was one of the oldest buildings in Gotham, and it towered over almost all the other buildings, only the Cathedral's spire was taller.

Rose wondered if Bruce Wayne was up there. Maybe he was standing at the window looking down at his city. Maybe if he was, would he see her looking up at him? Would he wonder who she was?

She shook her head, "Rosie, stop that! You should get you head out of the clouds" she advised herself.

She dropped her hand that had been shading her eyes, and started her journey again. It wasn't much further to the bank. As she walked she hummed a song to herself. As she turned the corner away from Kane Street, she and Bruce Wayne accidently bumped into each other.

"Oh!" She uttered as she fell.

"Oh dear! I'm so very sorry miss" He apologized as he caught her in his strong muscular arms. He smiled at her.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne!" She smiled back shyly

"I know a small cafe not far from here if you want to sit…" He asked her in a hesitant but deep voice.

"Oh Mr. Wayne I would love too" She answered her cheeks turning pink.

"Then take my arm and we'll go."

At first their conversation was polite, but as time went on their discourse grew warmer. Stolen glances and blushes were exchanged across the table. As the time came to leave, they both realized they didn't want this to end right now.

"If you're not too busy Rose would you consider taking a walk through the Botanical gardens…..with me?" Bruce asked hesitantly, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"I...I would love to..Bruce." Rose glanced down for a moment then back up through hooded eyes. He was smiling widely at her, pure happiness etched on his face.

"Well...ok." He took her arm in is as they made their way to the gardens.

They spent the rest of that glorious day, falling in love. As the sun started to set, the sky looked as if it were on fire. Bruce lent down towards Rose. His fingers slowly caressed her skin, one finger traced the shape of her slightly parted lips. His lips hesitantly brushed against hers. Her heart started to beat a little faster as her dreams came true….

She was suddenly and rudely woken for her daydream when someone crashed into her. She nearly fell to the floor as the man mumbled, "Get out of my way you silly bitch!"

Rose was so shocked tears welled up in her eyes. She straightened up and adjusted her dress. All thoughts of Bruce Wayne knocked from her head. She looked back for the rude man, but he had already disappeared. She could see the bank just over the road. She wiped away the tears crossed the road and headed in.

It was cooler in the Bank, so much so goose bumps formed on Rose's skin. She wasn't sure where Mr. Evert's office was and there didn't seem to be any staff around. Only the bank tellers were on duty, and there were already queues forming. She had no choice so she joined the shortest one. She stood behind a rather large man who was sweating profusely, even in the cool of the building. She could smell him!

"Yuck!" she thought to herself, her nose wrinkling. "One of the drawbacks of summer, I suppose" she thought.

She glanced around her at the other customers. They all seemed to have the same vacant expressions on their faces. She did hope she wouldn't be too long. She really hated the thought of missing out on this perfect day. As the queue moved, she became aware of a very tall man standing directly behind her. She glanced at him from over her shoulder. He was very thin and really pale, sickly looking even. He wore garish clashing over bright colours, a huge summer hat hid most of his face. He noticed Rose was staring and he gave her a huge toothy grin. She politely smiled back and looked forward again. The fat man in front of her was starting to complain about how long it was taking. Rose noticed a few other men had joined two other queues. All of them were dressed almost the same as the tall guy behind her. Rose started to feel a little worried. It was only a few week ago that the National Bank of Gotham had been robbed at gunpoint by a group of men in clown masks. Her eyes were quickly scanning the area for any security guards that may have been around. Just in case her worries came true.

What if all these strange men dressed in horrible clothes were here to rob the place? Maybe the man behind her was the ringleader? What was his name again? Jester? Comedian?...

"Joker.." She whispered.

"Pardon?" The tall guy asked her. She slowly turned her head to address him. He was still giving her the same huge toothy grin as before. She once again smiled politely.

"Oh! I was just thinking to myself..Sorry."

"Ah, that's ok, dear. I do the same thing myself." Somehow his smile actually stretched wider. He was starting to resemble the big bad wolf from Red Riding Hood.

"Well it's about time! Jeez!" The fat guy shouted as he moved to the tellers counter.

"It's a beautiful day, don't ya think?" Asked the tall guy, Rose nodded as she slowly turned back around. She was really worried now.

Suddenly a pale arm wrapped around her and a gun was pressed against her temple. The tall guy was giggling as he shouted to the Bank,

"Good Morning ladies and gentlemen, I'm the Joker and this is a stick up!" the other men dressed similar to the criminal that held her, all of the goons took out their guns and placed clown masks on their faces. The Joker smiled and addressed the confused customers.

"Now then if you're all good little hostages and do what Daddy J says; this pretty girly won't have her pretty little brains decorating the walls...although it may brighten the place up ! Haaa Haaaa!" The Joker laughed maniacally, sending Rose into a blind panic. She struggled to get free of the mad clowns arms but he was far too strong for her. Her struggles seemed to please him in some sick and twisted way.

"Ooh, baby… yeah..I'd really like you to keep that up..But Daddy has a job to do, so knock it off or I'll kill ya right now!" Rose stilled in the Joker's arms as he pressed the gun harder into her temple and his finger twitched in the trigger. She looked up at him, as he grinned down at her, his acid green eyes twinkling in excitement.

"Good girl, daddy'll give you a present if ya stay obedient." Rose shuddered. She didn't want to know what type of gift this sick creep would give her!

"Now then..everyone on the floor. Tellers, fill up my boy's sacks….Haaaa sacks!...with every penny this place holds..right now!" The Joker's goons, all in clown masks, pushed there swag bags under the tellers windows as another two went off to the banks vaults, carrying strange equipment.

"You won't get away with this! Batman will get you you sick bastard!" Someone shouted.

"Who said that?" The Joker started circling the hostages on the floor dragging a sobbing Rose around with him.

"Was it you? Huuum?" He asked as he kicked the fat customer who had been in front of Rose in the queue. "Well? ...WAS IT?.. _ANSWER ME!_ " Joker screamed not smiling anymore. Rage burned in his eyes. He pointed the gun at the fat guy and pulled the trigger, shooting the poor man in the head. Blood quickly pooled all over the marble floor. Rose screamed.

"Ok! Now you know what happens if you don't..FUCKING... _ **ANSWER ME!..**_ so who said it?" He shot into the air.

The sound of police sirens were heard from outside. It seemed someone had triggered a silent alarm.

"Boss! We gotta a problem here.." one of the goons in a clown mask said as he quickly approached the Joker.

"What problem?"

"Erm...Batman….he's here!"

"What?! Where?"

Suddenly the goon punched Joker hard in the face.."Right here Joker!"

He took off the mask showing his cowl. The Joker stumbled back holding his bleeding mouth, giggling. He had released Rose. Batman pushed her behind him.

"It's over Joker!" Batman's dark gravelly voice sent shivers of delight down Rose's back.

"He, he, ho, ho...oh Batman, it's good to see you. How ya been?" He smiled genuinely happy to see Batman.

"Drop the gun!"

"What?! And spoil all the fun? Tsk..now now Batsy, why would I do that?" The clown waved his gun around and started shooting randomly and his laughter grew louder and more excited.

"Boys..take em down"

The badly dressed, masked goons surrounded the hostages on the ground as the police came storming into the building. Amidst the hail of gunfire, the Joker's piercing laughter could be heard over the noise. Rose crouched down covering her head with her arms, her eyes never left Batman for a moment. She heard Batman snarl at his enemy and launched himself at the mad clown. They both fell to the floor, Batman pinning the Joker bodily. The mad man managed to lift his arm and he pointed the gun straight at Rose. Batman grabbed his hand and slammed it repeatedly onto the ground until he dropped the gun. The Joker was laughing with delight the whole time. Batman growled punching the crazy clown square in the jaw. This silenced the laughter as the Joker went limp, knocked unconscious by the strong strike.

The goons had all been rounded up, with their hands behind their heads the police led them outside at gunpoint. Two men in hazmat suits came in cornering off the body of the poor guy that was coldly murdered. Rose was a dazed and shocked as the rest of the hostages. She stared at the Batman, as he took hold of her. She stumbled as she rose from her squat. Batman caught her in his strong arm.

"Are you OK miss?" He asked in his deep gravelly voice.

"Oh! Yes...I. .I think?" Rose answered her face blushing as she stared into those piercing blue eyes.

"Do you need any medical attention? Did he hurt you?" concern flashed over his features.

"I don't think. ..no! No, I'm ok" Rose smiled sweetly at him. Her heart beat furiously in her chest. *So this is what it feels like to be in love* she thought.

Batman gazed at her and smiled. His beautiful lips opened as he uttered the words….. "Next"

"What?" Rose asked, completely confused.

"Next customer pleases!"

She of looked around her. The bank was exactly as it was before. Shit! She'd been daydreaming again!

"I think it's your turn dear!" the tall pale guy whispered, giving her a very friendly smile.

She felt so embarrassed. Why oh why could she not stop daydreaming? Rose walked up to the counter.

"How can I help you today miss?" Asked the tellers.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Evert at nine thirty" Rose said with a smile.

"Oh yes! Wait one moment please."

The teller, a cute older lady, picked up a phone and asked for Mr. Evert. As she talked Rose once more glanced around her. Just behind the tall guy, a very handsome young man was reading a pamphlet. He had lovely blond curly hair. Rose idly wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers through it.

"Miss O'Toole?..I'm Mr. Evert. Follow me please." As she turned to follow the manager she caught a glimpse of the handsome man giving her a small smile. This made her jump slightly.

Thirty very boring minutes later Rose had set up her bank account and was now free to enjoy the rest of the perfect day. She practically skipped out of the building into the sunshine. The warmth of the day immediately settled into her skin, causing her to close her eyes and smile. She held her new bank card in her hands, her mind wandering and fantasizing about all the wonderful things she was going to buy herself. Rose walked through the city streets completely unaware of where she was going. Her head was in the clouds once more, she started to walk East towards the old theater district. She stopped for a moment to look at the billboard posters covering the front of an old and somewhat run-down cinema. She considered going in to watch the newest movie releases. Of course it seemed stupid to be sat inside in such a warm and special day. She decided to carry on with her journey, her feet moving, and her brain elsewhere.

Rose unwittingly turned down a narrow alleyway that had an abrupt dead end. She looked around her, noticing her mistake and turned back. As she neared the entrance to the alley, a tall man stepped into view. She stopped releasing she had her bank card still in her hand. She quickly put it in her bra hoping the man hadn't noticed. He started to walk towards her. His steps were graceful almost as if he were dancing. He also seemed to be humming a tune she knew but couldn't place. As he came closer she realized it was the man from the bank, the good looking one with the curly hair. She relaxed and gave him a small smile. He stopped and smiled back at her.

"Why, hello there pretty lady," He greeted her in a slightly raspy voice. "You seem to be umm...lost." His smile grew slightly wider as he looked her up and down.

"Oh! Yes," Rose smiled and shook her head.

"I was thinking about something and accidently took a wrong turning," She giggled at her folly. The man laughed with her as he slowly walked forward.

"Ha, ha ha. Is that so? You do know it's dangerous for a pretty little thing like you to be all alone round here? Hum?" He asked, still smiling. Rose had started backing up her smile faltering.

"So I'm wondering .. why you came down here, and...what I'm going to to do with you?" He moved like lightning, forcefully pushing Rose up against a wall. She started to scream. The man placed his hand over her mouth.

"Shshshshsh, now now I ain't gonna hurt ya!" He whispered as he held her tightly. She stopped struggling.

"You gonna stop screaming hur?" Rose nodded, her eyes wide and frightened.

He took his hand away from her mouth and smile widely at her. She made a dive to her left trying to escape her capture. He easily stopped her, laughing wildly. His laugh was high pitched and breathy. He slammed her back against the wall knocking the wind from her. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to catch her breath, when she opened them again he was holding a knife against her throat.

"Now that was very naughty wasn't it? Here I was trying to be friendly"

Up close Rose noticed he was wearing a hell of a lot of makeup, and the smell that came from him was...it was acrid. He also had very strange eyes. The left eyes pupil was so small, almost not there. The right one was huge, it also looked sore and infected.

"P..pl..please don't hurt me." Roses sobbed as huge tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey now, why so sad?...Is it the knife?... It the knife!" He looked puzzled for a moment then put the knife away.

"There you are..all gone heee heee." he giggled smiling an impossibly wide smile. He gently wiped away her tears with the back of his hand.

"No need to cry baby doll, I said I wouldn't hurt ya. Hey give me a smile? Just wanna be your friend.." Rose tried to give him a smile, it came out a little lopsided. She had never felt so scared in her life.

"Wow! You have a beautiful smile, did you know that?" He asked her smiling himself.

As he smiled, a small trickle of blood ran down from his lip and dribbled over his chin. Rose watched fascinated as it dripped onto his shirt.

"So….erm...What your name ?"

"R-Rose."

"Well, hi there, Rose I'm...ha..I'm .." His eyes glazed over, almost as if he couldn't remember his own name. He gave a huge sigh and shrugged his shoulders,

"What's in a name? After all; a rose by any other name would smell as sweet! Get It?" At this he burst into raucous laughter, he threw his head back and clutched his sides.

"My names Rose?!" She smiled at him, hoping this was what he wanted. She hoped if she played along with his game she may get out of this unharmed. He nodded so vigorously, the blond wig he wore nearly fell off! Rose could see his real hair was green….

"Yeah! You get it! Haaa, haa." He wiped tears from his cheeks. leaving white streaks where his makeup had been.

"Joker?!" Rose whispered to herself as the true horror of the situation became clear to her. Her daydreaming had gotten her into real danger the time. She was shaking with fear, as his eyes once again focused on her.

"Ya know doll, there's something about you I really like...ya look nervous?" He put his hand on her arm. He wasn't so handsome anymore, his lips were bleeding crimson rivers over his chin. His shirt was soaked in his blood. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm trying to calm her. It wasn't working.

"You wanna hear a funny story? It'll make ya laugh?" His bloody smile looked grotesque. She nodded, her throat too dry to talk. With a small cough the Joker stood back and with a flourish, he began his "funny" tale:

"There once was this guy, he decided to go for a walk on a beeeeautiffffffffulll summers day. So he decided to take a tour of his favorite places. He goes to the park to watch the little kiddies play, he likes kids… so fun and innocent…" He giggled at the thought of children at play.

"Then he strolls down to the lake, ya know the one full of fish?" Rose shrugged her shoulders as she unconsciously bit her finger nails. The Joker smiled whimsically as he continued his narrative.

"Yeah, I enjoy watching fish. The way they jump outta the water and the sun glistens over their scales….looks kinda like rainbows. … Where was I? ..ah yes! So this guy was watching the pretty fishes when he hears someone singing.

" Who's that singing?"he asks himself.

As he slowly turns around, his eyes see a vision of beauty walking his way. Such a pretty little girl. She has a sweet smile and gorgeous lilac summer dress. She doesn't see him but,...he sure sees her!"Joker moved closer to Rose. His fingers caress her jaw as he gently lifted her face to meet his gaze.

"Ya know what happened then..Rose? Huuum? Well this guy..ha, haaa..this guy decided to follow her. She had no idea!" He now had both hands either side of her face. He was still gentle but she could feel how strong he was.

" Soooooo, she's happily skipping down the streets not a damn care in the world. Her skirts swirling and swishing around her shapely legs and all the while she's being ….what's the word? Watched? Yeah ….yeah we'll go with watched..by our man from the park. Suddenly she stops… The guy...well he thinks he's been spotted, that is until she looks up at Wayne Tower"

Rose's stomach gave a sharp lurch, her body was suddenly stone cold. She stared straight into his eyes. He looked so amused almost as if he was enjoying her panic and fear.

"She looked so, so dreamy. Her head must have been filled with butterflies and lollipops. Well our man almost felt bad about following her, but it was soooooo much fun. So he decided to wait for her around the corner ya know, just in case she did see him. If she did it would have spoilt the game see? Well, she eventually comes strolling over when bumps straight into him! Rude! What a silly bitch!" If Rose had harbored any doubts about whom the Joker's story was about, they were blown away by this revelation.

 _He_ had been the man who had knocked her over…. _oh God!...he's been following me all day! what's he want?_

Joker saw the panic in her eyes. Not wanting her to leave just yet, he pushed her hard up against the alley wall. He took her wrists and forced them above her head trapping her with his body, his face centimeters away from hers.

"She fell to the floor, and our guy was quite….concerned. He didn't want her to damage anything.. her bottom. ...her fine dress."

Rose twisted in his grasp, trying to get away. His fingers felt like iron rods digging into her flesh.

"No! .. _ **.NO**_!" He shouted. He slammed her head hard against the wall. Rose saw stars explode across her vision.

" _**I'm not DONE YET!**_ Now ...you have to be a good girl and listen..ok? I don't wanna hurt ya…..yet! Anyway our guy follows her to the bank….. _hey you listening?"_ Rose felt very dizzy and sick, bright swirls of colours danced in her vision, and a constant high pitched ringing sounded in her ears. The Joker shook his head and gave a deep sigh.

"I just can't seem to get a good audience lately….. Anyway to cut a long story short, too late! Haa… she did some boring shit in the bank..yadda yadda, our guy just kinda hung around thinking of all the things he was gonna do. HAAAAAAAAAA, HAAAAAA" Joker burst into manic laughter, this snapped Rose back into reality.

 _Things? What things? To me? Is he going to do ….things to me? Oh God! PLEASE.._

"Please don't….please..please.." She begged him. The Joker looked very confused.

"Don't? What?" He waited for Rose to answer him. All he got in response was weeping and sniveling.

"Pst! Ya know you're a little bit stupid ain't ya? Anyhoo let's get to the punch line huuur? Sheesh! ….. So our guy follows little Miss Daydream all across town, until she turns down this ..aah..dark and dangerous alley. Now he knows how very dangerous this place is, there have been a few nasty murders and...erm.. _rapesss.._ here. So feeling concerned and gallant, our hero decides to rescue said damsel. At first she's all smiles and giggles but then for no reason, she...she tries to run away from him. This confuses and hurts our guy ya see, all he wanted was to help her. Why won't you let me help you Rose? Humm?"

"What? Whaaa..? What do you want?" Rose asked him, she felt as if she was in some type of strange nightmare.

"Ahhhh..now that's a good question? A trip to Rome!" At this he gave her a genuine smile. Rose's confusion deepened.

"What? What do you want to do with me?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Oooh! I dunno...what do you want me to….do...with you?" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down and gave her a little wink.

"Ya know, since ya asked there is something I want from you. It's really...really..really...important that I get it. Rosie...you're the only girl that I can get it from."

"Oh Goooood! Please, please let me go! My bank cards in my bra...take it..just let me go pleeeeeease!" Fresh sobs rolled out from her heaving chest, her arms hurt from being held up for so long. Her head ached from the blow it had received from hitting the wall. She was almost overwhelmed with fear, but his next words made her heart miss a beat.

"I...haa..I don't want your money." He giggled, his right hand was rummaging through his pocket.

He drew out a small gun and pointed it at her temple.

"Haaaa, haaaaa….I'm gonna let go of you now. Don't try to run or I'll shoot ya, ok?"

He let go of her and stood back, she put her arms around herself as huge sobs wracked her body.

"Good girl, see? It's not so bad.. Now I want you to take off your dress."

"What? Nononononononono.." Rose shook her head, this couldn't be happening, how could this perfect day turn into a nightmare? She looked at the man in front of her. How could she have thought he was handsome? He was an evil monster!

" No? Oh honey...do you want me to shoot you? I don't want to...but.." He stretched his arm out as his finger slowly squeezed the trigger.

"Oh no! I...I.." she was becoming incoherent as the mad man stood laughing hysterically, at her misery. Rose looked down as she slowly disrobed in front of him. He was completely silent as she did this. She let the dress fall to the floor.

"Ahh, ahh! Pick it up and hand it to me." She did as he demanded, as she held it out he grabbed her and pulled her to him. She couldn't breathe, trembling and crying she closed her eyes, hoping this torture would be over soon.

"Well now… you really are a good kid." She felt his lips on her cheek as he gave her a big wet kiss.

"Thanks so much doll, have a great day..Byeeee!" Suddenly he let her go, and with a final "Whoop" he was gone.

Rose slowly opened her eyes, finding herself alone in the ally. She let out a trembling breath and fainted dead away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Batman**_

Heavy footsteps could be heard walking upon the hard tiled flooring. At first distant but rapidly growing closer. The whisper of fabric rustling. A sheet was as pulled tight around bear shoulders for security and comfort. She could hear the doctors talking, quietly behind her. Her eyes were glued to the door as she saw the man approaching. He was big! He was so tall! . "Blackblackblack…." was the only thought that went through her mind. She shivered and pulled the sheet even tighter around her almost as if it were a shield against this imposing figure. His steady footfall seemed to echo down the hospital hallway. He filled the very air around him with grim menace. He was not what she had imagined him to be..

"Batman! I'm glad you came.." A grey haired older man stepped in front of the Batman. Although the older gentleman was addressing the huge armoured male, The Batman was staring right at her. She gulped and lowered her gaze, trembling she picked absently at a loose thread in the sheet.

" **Are you Rose O'Toole?"** His voice was so much deeper than she had expected.

"Yes.." she practically whispered.

" **Tell me what happened to you."** He demanded. Rose took a deep breath and began her story.

"Well...It all started when I decided to walk to the bank, instead of hiring a taxi. It was such a beautiful day…" Rose burst into tears, a nurse put her arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Batman stood silently in front of her. A grim marble statue, cold and unfeeling.

" **Please calm yourself Miss O'Toole. I need the facts to help capture your attacker and bring him to justice"** Rose took a deep breath to steady her nerves and continued with her story.

It took less time than she thought to tell her story. Only ten minutes had passed, with a shuddering sigh Rose ended her testimony, "...so he kissed my cheek and he...he ran away with my dress. The last thing I heard before...before I fainted was a..a..well - a Whoop?!" She sat there very confused, unable to truly comprehend what had befallen her a few hours earlier. The grey haired man was writing notes as The Batman continued in his stoic silence. The quiet in the small room became oppressive, as it stretched onwards. Rose fiddled with her blanket with fidgety nervous fingers.

"Err hum!" he older man coughed, breaking the tense silence in the room. As if on cue The Batman turned around and marched out of the room, leaving young Rose O'Toole alone with the nurses.

"Batman...wait.." The grey haired man ran up to him, huffing a bit out of breath. "Jees, making a man of my age run.."

" **Sorry Commissioner, I was pondering about this man…"**

Batman replied stopping in front of his huge armoured vehicle.

"I know what you mean, What type of man follows a young girl as pretty as she is only to steal her dress? Now don't get me wrong I'm very glad nothing..well...you know - happened to her."

" **I was thinking the same thing myself. I don't think this case requires my attention, your officers are capable of handling this one. Goodnight Gordon."**

With that he climbed into his vehicle and drove away. Gordon shook his head as he lit a cigarette.

"Lets just hope we don't hear anything more about him." As he took a large drag, the heavens opened up soaking Gordon in threw away his cigarette and headed back inside.

Batman pulled off his cowl as he entered the Batcave, letting out a long and deep sigh. It felt good to be free of his restrictive mask. He closed his china blue eyes and listened to the natural sounds emanating from the caves around him. He ran his hands through his nearly black hair, messing it up allowing the air through it, drying the sweat on the nape of his neck. He opened his eyes and strode purposely towards his computer. He took his seat and started to look through the days CCTV footage. He was looking for all images of Rose O'Toole and any male figures that may have been following her. He started his search at Wayne Tower.

He quickly became engrossed in his work, so much so he didn't hear someone walk up to him.

"Good evening Master Bruce." Alfred his old butler and father figure, greeted him. Bruce spun in his chair and smiled at Alfred.

"Good evening Alfred." He swung back around facing his computer again.

"I took the liberty of making you an Earl Grey, and a ham sandwich. I heard about tonight's shall we say- unusual case. May I ask why your looking into this? It does seem to be a case best handled by the police"

Alfred placed the silver tray containing Bruce's supper on the desk beside him. He absently grabbed the sandwich, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Something about this sounds - off. Why would he just follow her around to steal her dress? Her description of him...humm...He's suffered some kind of injury, maybe this is a cry for help? I don't know Alfred, I just feel as if I should at least explore this."

Bruce finished his sandwich and leaned back in his chair. He massaged the back of his neck, trying to ease the tension.

"May I suggest you leave this for now. You need to get some rest, and a shower may well help." Alfred suggested.

"Yes, you're quite right . I'll go up soon. Thank you." He smiled at Alfred once more.

"Then I'll leave you to finish up. Don't forget the shower, you are rather...pungent." Alfred chuckled as he left.

"Rude!" Bruce called over his shoulder, a large grin spread wide over his face."Though you may have a point." He whispered to himself, as he sniffed his armpits.

Two hours had passed since Bruce had started his extensive search. He had only found brief glimpses of the suspect,no clear pictures were gained from the CCTV would seem Roses attacker was a very lucky man indeed. The only way Bruce could gain a clear picture would be from taped footage from the bank. He would somehow have to obtain this from the banks manager Mr Evert. This may well prove to be rather tricky. He hoped Jim Gordon had obtained a copy.

"Damn" He shouted , his voice echoing around the vaulted cave, "I shouldn't have dismissed this case so soon!" Bruce glanced at the the digital display. ..four am! He really needed to get some sleep. He angry mussed up his hair as he pushed himself up from his chair. With a huff he entered the elevator that ascends to the manor. As he stood there one hand over his mouth eyes distant and deep in thought,Bruce contemplated what his next course of action should be. Something about this mysterious man had intrigued him. What had happened to him? How could he have avoided every camera in the city? Why only take the dress? So many questions. The elevator stopped and the wrought iron gates opened allowing Bruce to enter his home.

The hall was dark and silent,the only sound was the melodic tick of the antique grandfather clock as it slid shut,hiding the elevator. Although it ticked it; its hands never moved. The time set permanently to the time of his beloved parents death; 10.47 pm. Bruce slowly walked down the hallway towards the grand staircase, the click of his shoe heels on the parkett flooring unconsciously in rhythm with the tick. A million small memories passed through his mind like a kaleidoscope. The sound of laughter; a merry tune played on the piano; a small boy sliding down the wooden banister.

Bruce climbed the staircase lost in his thought, his feet knew the way. As he passed his mothers art room he noticed the door was open, this stopped him in his tracks. Why would the door be open? Surely Alfred wouldn't have left it open? Bruce stepped inside of the dark room. Although so many years had passed, the smell of his mothers paints still final and unfinished painting still lay in the easel,covered and protected by a white sheet. Everything lay undisturbed. As Bruce turned to leave he heard his name being softly spoken.

" _Bruce"_

He slowly turned his head, he held his breath as his heart hammered in his chest.

The room was bathed in a golden glow, a figure sat in his mothers chair. He wanted to run from the room but he couldn't move. He felt his legs turn to stone, his skin had gone cold. The figure slowly turned it's body towards him. Tears pricked in Bruce's eyes as he saw that wonderful smile once more. His mother's smile, how he had missed it. Her beautiful green eyes sparkled as she looked at him. Her love for him radiated out towards him. Her arms stretched out wide waiting for his embrace. He was suddenly running towards her, desperate for her love.

As he reached her the world suddenly turned dark again. He was stood alone in his bedroom. Tears fell unbidden from his eyes. His heart ached in his chest with the pain of loss once more. Bruce angry wiped the tears away. Fantasies wouldn't help him, he was obviously over tired.

"Go to bed you stupid fool" he berated himself.

"Good morning Master Wayne" Alfred greeted Bruce as he drew back the curtain and opened the window, allowing the bright sunshine and fresh air to enter the room. Bruce groaned as he woke from a far from restful slumber. He yawned and stretched, his hands rubbing away the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning Alfred." He sleepy responded.

"I trust you had a pleasant night, I have taken the liberty of bringing you your breakfast this morning and the latest morning papers"

Bruce sat up scratching his head as he reached for the papers. Alfred poured him a fresh cup of coffee, black with two sugars. The smell of fresh grounds permeated the air pleasantly mixing with the sent of the jasmine growing up the walls of the manor. Alfred then went about his morning tasks, running Bruce's bath, setting out his clean and pressed black Armani suit.

Bruce sipped his scalding hot coffee, as he read the front cover. Rose O'Tooles tear stained face graced the front page in full colour. The headline promised an exclusive interview with the traumatised victim of a mysterious and dangerous clown stalking the back streets of Gotham. Bruce glanced at the name of the journalist.

"Vicki Vale...of course!" Bruce scoffed. He had experience of this particular journalist and her annoying shadow, the photographer Alexander Knox. That man could wind him up, together they were a force of irritation. A perfect pairing! He pitied poor Rose,having to deal with Vale and Knox. He read through the article no new or pertinent information was to be found. Just the usual over blown sensational writing he had come to expect. Hs thoughts turned back to the case, how the poor girl looked, so scared and small. How she had shivered and her words were stuttered and hesitant. Although she hadn't been injured the man who had attacked her; he had still held a knife to her throat. He would make a point of asking Gordon how the investigation was going, and how Rose was.

"Your bath is ready whenever you are sir…" Bruce looked over his paper at a amused and smirking Alfred.

"Thank you Al. What are you smirking at?"

"Oh, nothing sir. It's just… when you do that, looking over the papers at me, you look like you did when you were a boy. Ignore me, Bruce. I'm just a nostalgic old man."

"Oh" Bruce dropped the paper laughing and smiling at the old man. A feeling of love washed over him at that moment. The world almost felt right.

"Now young man, get out of bed and go and wash! You have a busy day ahead of you. It seems the financiers have their knickers in a twist about something and have called an unscheduled meeting." Bruce clambered out of his bedsheet and gave an audible groan.

"Oh God! Can't you say I'm unable to attend."

"And what would be the excuse this time? You've ran off with a wealthy widow for an illicit affair? You've been abducted by aliens perhaps?"

Bruce stopped at the bathroom door his mouth hanging open.

"Well...abducted by aliens sounds good!" Bruce retorted as he bursted into laughter.

Alfred looked at Bruce his face was stern.

"I know you don't want to attend this meeting, but that's just hard cheese. We all have to do things we don't like. I for one don't enjoy coming into your room to have my nostrils assaulted by the stench emanating from your body! I swear it was so bad I'm sure my nose crawled from my face and hid!"

Bruce stood there speechless, only Alfred could make him feel both amused and chastised at the same time.

"Sorry Al.." Bruce started

"Oh nevermind all that, go and get cleaned up. It's nine thirty now, the meetings at eleven. I'll have everything ready by the time your done."

Bruce smiled at Alfred.

"Thanks Al, what would I do without you?"

"I dread think sir!" Alfred shuddered dramatically as he smiled at Bruce, and left the room chuckling.

Two interminably long hours had passed, since the meeting with the financiers had begun. All Bruce could remember before falling asleep was a Mr Whoever was worried about money being transferred from Wayne Industries, to a charitable organisation that may or maynot, be a front for an undercover arms trade. Bruce knew where the money was going how else would Batman be able to upgrade his armour and his car? Mr Whoever started to argue with Mr White Mustache when Lucius Fox came to the rescue. He was carrying a stack of files in his arms as he addressed the group of suits stilling their incessant chattering.

"Gentle men" Announced Lucius, "I have all the accounts here for your perusal, as you will quite plainly see there are not irregularities in the Wayne accounts"

He dropped the stack with a loud bang onto the long conference table. He gave Bruce a small wink as the financiers gathered around the files like crows to a feast. After this Bruce relaxed and drifted away.

As the meeting broke up and Lucius was shaking the hands of the last man to leave he glanced over to Bruce. The young hero was loudly snoring with a string of drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. Lucius took his glasses off clearing the smudges from the lenses with the hem of his shirt. A small smile played on his lips as he shook his head at the slumbering young man.

"Well Bruce, if people knew you were Batman… they wouldn't believe it! Just look at you, if I didn't know…" He thought to himself., as he walked up to the sleeping vigilante.

"Bruce." He gently shook Bruce's shoulder. He didn't stir.

"BRUCE" He shook harder, a small movement is all he got as a response. Lucius shook his head as he barked out a short laugh.

" **BRUCE!"** He shouted as he pushed Bruce out of the chair. Bruce screamed as he hit the floor, he sat up looking dazed and confused. For a moment he had no idea where he was.

"Lucius? What happened?"

"You slept right the way through the whole meeting, snoring very loudly too"

"Oh! Right" Lucius grabbed Bruce's hand helping him to his feet.

"I assume everything went well then?" Bruce asked as he walked over to the window looking over the city.

"It went as well as expected. They seem satisfied for now. Your going to have to make an appointment with Mr Evert at the Bank. They want to see your private account Bruce."

"What? Why?"

Bruce turned around looking at Lucius with a suspicious look in his eye.

"It's nothing to worry about Bruce. You can refuse, but it will get them off your back if you're willing to show you're completely clean and above board."

Bruce turned back to window looking down at the street below. Just yesterday a young girl had stood there looking up to this very window. A young girl who was attacked and robbed by a mystery man. Maybe making an appointment with the bank would be a very good idea.

"Ok, I'll do that." He said lost in his thoughts.

As the sun set over Gotham city, Bruce Wayne descended into the Batcave once more. He dressed himself in his Batsuit, switched on his Batcomputer and tapped into the police radio scanners. So far it had been a quiet day, no major crimes or incidents had been reported. It would seem Bruce was going to have an easy patrol. He had decided to investigate the area Rose had been attacked. Alfred walked up to Bruce, ready to take his place at the computer whilst he went on patrol. With a nod of his head Bruce placed the cowl over his face and became The Batman. He jumped into his vehicle and he sped out into the night.

Batman stood in the alleyway where the girl had been attacked. Although the police had done a thorough job, they didn't have his technology. He switched on his light spectrum vision. He started with blacklight. There was a trail of small white drops leading from the far left wall to the alley entrance. It would seem one of them had been bleeding quite steadily. As the victim had no blood on her it must have been the perpetrator. According to the victim's statement, the man who had attacked her was bleeding heavily from his mouth. This was a positive way of backtracking the criminal, and hopefully find out when he had started to follow her. He then switched on detective mode. Although evidence had been taken by forensics maybe he could find something more.

After half an hour of searching Batman could find no more physical evidence. He once more switched on his black light and began following the blood trail out of the alley. At an old run down cinema he found a significant amount of evidence the criminal had stopped for awhile. Strange by all accounts the incident had happened very quickly. He switched back to detective mode. As he looked around the entrance he found a shirt tucked away in a corner. It would seem the area had not been used or investigated at all. Batman took a photo of exactly where the shirt was found before he picked it up. The shirt was a cotton/polymer blend. Light blue size 37. A small framed man then. It looked quite new, all the labels had been cut out of it though. The front of it was covered in blood, just as the victim had described. It seemed strange that the criminal would just discard his shirt here in plain sight, like he wasn't bothered if it was found or not. Did this mean he had ran around the city shirtless for the rest of the day ?

It was summer and an extraordinarily hot one at that. It still wouldn't make it any easier to find him. He switched back to black light. Looking around he noticed a bloody handprint on the entrance handle. It would seem he had gone inside the cinema after discarding his shirt. Batman tried the handle, as expected it was locked.

" **Beagle this is Batman"** Batman used his closed wifi communications to contact Alfred in the Batcave.

"Beagle here Batman" Alfred confirmed, keeping his eye on the gps.

" **I need information on the Park Row Arcade and Cinema. Who owns it and why it wasn't open today."**

"I'm on it Batman. Beagle out." Alfred quickly brought up the files on the Park Row Arcade, as Batman broke into the building.

Batman walked through the foyer, the smell of stale popcorn still heavy in the air. The counter has a fine layer of undisturbed dust on its surface. Batman quickly scanned around the area finding nothing of significance. Switching back to black light a small trail of blood led to the men's restroom. Again the handle had traces of blood on it. Batman entered the restroom.

The far end sink was covered in blood as was the middle toilet stall door. He entered the stall. He found the mans pants stuffed behind the cistern. Again he took a photo of the area before he picked the clothing up. It would seem that the man may have ran around Gotham in just his underwear! Unless he had taken Roses dress to wear? He had assumed that the dress was stolen for a loved one, a female loved one. Maybe not. That would make the search much simpler. He then inspected the sink. The criminal had obviously cleaned himself here. Batman inspected the sink closely. If he could gain some trace evidence here, maybe he could break this case. He took out a sterile swab from his utility belt and gathered a sample of the blood from on side of the sink. Then another sample from the other end. As he went to take a third sample from the plug hole, he noticed three hairs resting there. He quickly switched to normal vision and turned on his flashlight. The three hairs were unusual, they were green! There had been no mention of green hair in Roses statement. Using tweezers Batman collected the hairs. He took another sweep of the rest room no more evidence was to be found.

The next area Batman looked in was the cinema itself.

As he walked into the auditorium, looking around he knew this job was practically impossible. Spilt popcorn, upturned soft drink containers and other detritus were strewn across the floor. The chairs were in a filthy state, and with his black light vision he could see sprays of noxious bodily fluids. His stomach churned at the idea. The air was stale and rancid, the floor was sticky underfoot ..disgusting. He switched to normal vision and turned on his flashlight. The place was a mess. It seemed no one had cleaned the Cinema in a very long time. Batman threaded his way through the seats row after row. He didn't know what he was looking for but he held onto the hope that if he saw "It" he would know.

After what seemed like an eternity Batman came upon a blond curly wig. Now that seemed different from the rest of the garbage dumped on the floor. He picked it up to examine it closer. It was of a low quality, other wigs such as this could be found in any costume shop. He was about to throw it away when he spotted some green hairs trapped in the weaving.

" **More green hairs, it looks like the mystery man dyes his hair green"** Batman unconsciously spoke aloud. His words echoed around the room. A loud scuffling noise was heard from the top row. He quickly shone his flashlight up to the area the noise had come from. Nothing. He shone the light quickly around the room. Still nothing. Maybe it had been a rat? To aire on the side of caution, he put on detective mode and closed off the flashlight. He scanned the area where the sound had come from. He could make out a heat signature on the third chair from the left. Someone had been sitting there watching him in the dark.

* **stupid mistake** * he chasisted himself. He heard the exit door bang closed. Batman ran to the exit, the chase was on.

He switched to night vision, he could see a tall wiry man running ahead of him. He was indeed wearing the dress! He barreled out of the cinema and into the street, Batman was close on his heels.

" **Batman to Beagle, I have the suspect to the O'Toole case in my sights. Use GPS to trace his route, I'm not going to lose him."**

"I'm on it, Beagle out"

The suspect ran like the wind, he nearly slipped over as he made a sharp turn to the right.

Batman followed swiftly.

Down another alley he saw the suspect take a left, his head had turned to look behind at his pursuer.

Batman was shocked to see a huge smile plastered all over the mans face. His eyes shone with made him run faster.

Another right, then another. Batman had lost all sense of direction, the air whistling passed his face,lungs expanding with the effort of the chase. This was exhilarating!

"The take the next left. Then the second right exit. That should bring you out in front of the suspect"

Alfred had been watching the chase closely. He had found a way to cut off the criminal.

Batman did as instructed. It bought him into a dead ended alley. He waited breathlessly for his prey to come to him. He could hear footsteps pounding up ahead, coming swiftly closer. He clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. His heart beat faster as the adrenaline pumped through his veins. He crouched low ready to pounce. A low growl emanated from his chest, as his lips turned up into a snarl.

Within seconds a figure in a crimson dress rounded the corner running full pelt towards Batman. Batman ran forward grabbing the figure, ready to pound the living daylights out of the guy. He pulled back his fist then stopped, as the figure under him let out a loud scream. He looked at the struggling figure dressed in crimson and was shocked to see a pretty lady was in his arms. Momentarily confused Batman dropped her., looking around for his prey. As he looked to the entrance, three large men entered the alley.

With another scream the lady in red, scooted back on her backside. Batman noted the fear etched on her features. The three men slowly approached them. One of the men spoke.

"Well lookie here, seems we have a Bat wannabe. Run along there kid, we have a date with this lucky lady," They all started sniggering.

" _No! Please.."_ Batman heard the woman plead, nothing but panic in her words.

He placed himself in front of her and confronted the men.

"We got a problem here man?" The leader asked as he pulled a gun from his belt. The other two followed suit. Batman snarled at them as he launched himself at them.

The man on the left managed to get a shot out, the bullet ricocheting off his armour.

Batman punched him with an uppercut sending the man flying backwards, blood spurting from his mouth.

The other two jumped onto Batman's back, punching and kicking as hard as they could.

He swung around throwing them off his back. With a fast roundhouse kick, he took the leaders legs from under him. He fell to the floor with a groan. The third stumbled back and aimed his gun at Batman's face. He pulled the trigger.

Batman deflected the bullet with his armoured gauntlet. The first man tried to tackle him from behind with a knife. The second grabbed his legs attempting to bring the hero down. The knife slid harmlessly off the kevlar.

He then stamped on the hand of the man holding his legs. The assailant gave a sharp yell as he felt his bone break. At the same time Batman grabbed the other assailant by his neck, putting him into a headlock. He them punched the man in the in the face with enough force to knock him out cold.

Batman then focused on the one who had taken a shot at him. He was quivering from head to toe. He dropped the gun, and tried to flee. The vigilante took out his grappling gun and aimed it at the running man's legs. The line went through his left calf ripping muscle and breaking the bone. He fell to the floor squealing in agony.

Batman went to him and with a quick arm grip around his neck he put the man in to a sleeper hold. The man quickly lost consciousness.

He turned towards the leader of the gang and slowly approached criminal was crying and cradling his broken hand.

"D….d...don't hurt me man! I'm…I'm _sorry.."_ He begged cringing away from Batman.

He swiftly clamped handcuffs over the three men wrists. He checked the breathing of the first guy he had punched. Apart from a broken nose and possible concussion he would be fine.

" **Beagle, inform Gordon that I have apprehended three criminals. An ambulance will be needed."**

"I've already sent out word Batman. How's the lady in red?" He'd almost forgotten about her in the heat of battle.

The woman was curled up in a shivering ball by the alley wall as he approached her. Her arms covered her head. He could hear her stifled sniffles. He crouched down beside her, not too close and with enough space to let her know she wasn't in danger.

" **It's ok now, your safe. Those men can't hurt you anymore"** She didn't move or look at him. The poor woman was so terrified. Batman wanted to reach out and comfort her, but that would have made her so much worse. He took out a folded silver sheet from his utility belt and gently draped it over her. He could hear the wail of sirens approaching the area. Usually he would leave the scene but he decided to stay. This poor lady was in too much shock to be left alone. Plus these three degenerates may try to hurt her in revenge if he left. Now the fight was over, he could feel the sweat from his exertions pooling around his skin, trapped by the kevlar. He ached to be able to take off the cowl and let what little breeze there was caress his skin. AS the police came to arrest the criminals Batman looked up to the night sky, looking at the stars.

Hidden behind a chimney stack, a strange thin man with bright green hair, had been watching his hero fighting three scumbags. The night breeze was pleasantly blowing up the skirt of his dress. Being chased by the Bat had been so exciting, but to have the pleasure to watch this ManGod fighting, showing his awe inspiring strength. To hear that growl let loose,making him seem beastial, made him...he shivered as a wave of ecstasy rolled it's way through his body. He dived behind the chimney when Batman looked up to the sky. He didn't want to be seen just yet, he had to wait for the perfect moment. Another wave of pleasure shook him, as his erection strained for release. He took one last glance at his dark God as he breathed out one word..

" _Darling"._


End file.
